These things I'll never say
by Deidara4Tobi-Chan
Summary: Deidara x Tobi. Deidara and Tobi are high school students, Tobi is 15 and in love with popular guy 17 year old Deidara. Everything was going great in first school, they were best friends. Were. What happens when Deidara falls for his new best friend Sasori? What will Tobi do to win his lover back? Will he be able to do it? Tobi is after all the most unpopular guy in high school...
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep it cool I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_******

"Tobi"

_**Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know your worth it  
your worth it  
yeah**_

**"Tobi?"**

**_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I wanna blow you- away  
be with you every night_**  
**_am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I wanna see you go down- on one knee  
marry me today  
guess I'm wishing my life away.  
With these things I'll never say._**

**"TOBI?!" the teacher screamed causing Tobi to almost jump out his chair as he quickly removed his headphones pausing the music and looking at the teacher with a guilty smile. "Tobi... for the last time please stop day dreaming and give me your phone" she said as she walked over to Tobi with a outstretched hand. The raven sighed and handed over his phone and headphones. Konan, a blue haired girl sitting behind Tobi and who happens to be his sister, crawled over the table and sat next to him laughed slightly. "Day dreaming or missing Dei? Or both?" Konan asked putting a arm around him, Tobi shook his head and sighed "I got over him a long time ago..." Konan chuckled "just keep telling yourself that bro" she said and hugged him tight. "INCEST!" a boy called Jake screamed and caused Konan to glare at him before grabbing multiple pencils and hurling them at him until they both were laughing and screaming and having a mini pencil war. Soon the whole class but Tobi joined in. One pencil even flew towards the teacher and stabbed her in the breast. Tobi started staring out the window and started day dreaming again.**

_"_**_HEY! TOBI!" Dei screamed as he ran and jumped on the taller ones back giggling. "Heya Dei-chan" Tobi said, his smile bigger than ever. Tobi loved Dei but never told him encase he would be rejected because he knew his best friend was straight for a fact. "Come on Tobi lets go play haha" Dei laughed jumping off Tobi's back and grabbing his hand pulling him over to the play ground. The pair were running around and playing when a teacher walked over to Dei and whispered something to him. Instantly tears formed in his eyes and Tobi had no idea what was going on. Dei whipped his eyes and looked up at Tobi "Tobi... I... I have to go..." he said almost breaking out in tears. "Where?" Tobi said bright and happy as usual, oblivious to what Dei meant. "Away..." Tobi tilted his head to the side not fully understanding what he was just told. The teacher butted in and explained it to Tobi "Deidara's father has come to collect him, Deidara is moving house and school and he is leaving now. That is what Deidara was trying to tell you Tobi." Tobi felt that a dagger had just pierced his chest, tears started to well in his one working eye. "D-Dei Dei... is that true" the blonde nodded, tears now rolling down his cheeks. Deidara obviously didn't want this either but the teacher took his hand and dragged him away before he was able to say goodbye. That was the last of Tobi saw of his beloved friend and secret lover._******

"Hey hey Tobi are you ok?!" Konan was leaning over him looking worried, this was when Tobi noticed he was crying. The whole class had stopped the war when Konan was shouting his name and running over to him shaking him from his day dream. "I...I miss Dei" Tobi was able to squeeze out before pouring out tears and hugging his sister. "It's ok Tobi... It's ok..." was all she could say, gently rubbing his back looking around the room death glaring her boyfriend. Oh yer I forgot to mention something, Konan was dating Jake. The bell for end of class rung and it was like a earth quake, all the children running from their classes to their next class. Tobi exited alone, Konan had gone off with Jake, taking his phone and headphones back on the way out. His next class was art. 'Great... Dei's favourite lesson was art...' Tobi thought to himself as he walked into the classroom looking at the empty seat next to him. The seat that would inhabit Deidara. Sighing Tobi felt his memory take over him.

**_"So Deidara why do you like art so much?" "Oh it's simple really, art is a explosion, and explosion is true beauty!" the blonde said with a great smile on his face. Tobi laughed at his answer, the same answer he gives every time he is asked that question. Dei started laughing too, when he did a long strand of his golden hair fell in front of his face. He went looked at it with his big blue orbs causing himself and Tobi to end up almost dying from laughter. "Deidara! Tobi! What's so funny?" The teacher asked angry at the too disturbing the class. "I'm sorry teach its just I don't fully agree with your view and point of art. You see this is true art." Deidara held up a picture of a explosion "but my pieces are more than this, they are beauty in what most people wouldn't agree on, an explosion. For you see I believe that true are is only in that flash of sublimation, true art is a explosion!" Deidara finished and the whole class clapped. Dei had always been mr popular with the courage to speak up to even the most strict of teachers, meaning the art teacher. "Deidara! Detention!" "But why teach, I was only expressing my opinion and you said that showing our opinion in art is perfectly ok" he said with a smug expression. "So your art is your voice is it?" "well no but... You know what I mean sir!" "Do I?" "oh screw you" "double detention" "What?! I didn't do-" "triple detention" Dei looked at Tobi and mentally sighed. "Quadruple detention" Tobi couldn't control himself and burst out laughing. "Tobi, detention" Tobi face palmed and Dei laughed so hard he fell backwards off his stool. "Deidara, 5 hours after school" "is that even legal?!" "I don't see why it won't be" "well I always thought that teachers that try to rape their students after school saying it's just a after school is against the law" Deidara stated before picking up his things and leaving the classroom smiling leaving all the students laughing, including Tobi._******

"Tobi are you down to earth or on the moon?" The teacher asked, a little concerned about the ravens attitude because he has always loved art until his friend moved away. "I'm down to earth sir... sorry" "you ok son? You seem a little out of it today" "Yer I'm fine... sorry to have worried you sir.." Tobi said not entirely convinced that he was fine. The teacher seemed to feel the same way but guessed he didn't want to talk about it so he left him to his day dreaming. A few hours later Konan came running into the room. "Hey sir, sorry to just barge in but I need to borrow my little bro Tobi" "Uh well if you must, Tobi, your sister." While Tobi was getting his things Conner mouthed the word 'incest' to Konan and she picked up a ruler and threw it across the classroom hitting Conner in the face. "Konan!" The teacher said as Tobi walked up to Konan. "Sorry sir, he was being a a$$" Konan said and walked out with Tobi behind her. "So what is this about?" Tobi asked, curious why he had been pulled out of art by his sister. "We're going home early today" she said as she walked up to reception and signed them both out. "...Why?" Tobi asked as he followed her, Konan shrugged "mum wants to tell us something, or that's what I was told anyway" she said as they walked down the road heading for home. Tobi thought to himself and almost walked into a tree but luckily Konan pulled him out the way "careful! Geez your gonna get yourself killed one day" "sorry sis" Tobi mumbled as they turned into a alleyway that soon led into a big garden. Once they reached the door of the house that the garden belonged too the door flung open and their mother pulled them inside. "Wow mum what is going on?!" Konan demanded, "why the f*ck did you pull us out of school?! Was it so urgent?!" Tobi and Konan's mum glared at Konan "language young lady! Now go upstairs and pack your bags, I'll explain later!" she demanded as Tobi and Konan exchanged nervous glances before doing as they were told. Moments later Tobi and Konan were sat in the car with their bags packed and Konan was texting Jake. Their mother was sitting in the drivers seat talking on the phone. When she finally hung up she turned to face her children. "Konan put your phone down and listen, Tobi stop day dreaming. Ok so me and your father have had a big argument and are getting divorced so you both will be coming to live with me in Japan in Tokyo." Konan dropped her phone when she heard that, "Oh...My...God..." "Konan I'm really-" "HOLY SH*T YOUR THE BEST MUM EVER!" Jessica, their mothers name, looked pale, she hadn't expected that reaction from the older one. "Well that was unexpected..." Tobi said, "but what about Jake?" Jessica asked, "I have been meaning to find a way to break up with him anyway" Konan said and with that their mother pulled out the drive way and headed off to the airport.

A/N: So what do you think? This story has already been published on my quotev account, I am bring it over to her however. The songs used in this story are not mine and all credit to the music for this sTory goes to there rightful owners, I don't own Naruto or it will probably of been turned into a yaoi show by now :D this story however belongs to me and so do the OC's that u will meet more later on in the story! When I update on quotev I will update on here also. My quotev address is ArtisticExplosions (is it bad I know that off by heart? Heh) thank you for reading 3


	2. Chapter 2

**"Oh my god we're at the airport!" Konan shouted, giggling and jumping around in her seat like a exited child. "Konan this has surprised me you know, your never normally like this" "yer so?" Their mother sighed "still as moody as ever as I see" Konan death glared her mother then turned to look at Tobi, he was day dreaming against the side of the window. "Maybe this is good for him... a fresh knew start" Konan said turning back to face their mother who had parked and was now getting out the car. Konan shook Tobi from his day dream and got out the car. Tobi also got out the car and their mother locked it, heading over to the air port. They went through the place were you sign in and put all your luggage in the special place before heading into the waiting room. Konan was arguing with Jake over text when a girl came behind her. She looked just like Deidara and Tobi almost called out "Dei!" and hugged her, luckily he didn't. "Hey... are you Konan and Tobi Uchiha?" she asked and Konan looked up before nodding her head and moving along so she can sit down. "Hi, I'm Ino and I have been sent to collect you for the private academy Toyko" she smiled before Konan shook her head. "No you must have some mistake, we aren't going to a private academy we are just moving their with our mother" Jessica ran over to Ino "no no Konan has it wrong, these are the children, when is the flight leaving?" "a few minutes, leave them with me they're in safe hands ms" and with that their mother was gone. "Mum?!" Konan shouted, "What the f*ck?! She just wanted to send us to some place random for no reason?! That B*tch!" Konan said and followed Ino, Tobi tagging along to. "Hey Ino!" a pink haired girl shouted running up to the three of them, "hey Saku" Ino said hugging the pinkette and continuing walking to the plane. "So who are these? The new students?" she asked Ino, "yeah but get this, their mother didn't tell them about this, they thought they were going on holiday" Ino explained "wow that's fu*ked " she said and turned to Konan and Tobi. "Hi I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno nice to meet you." Konan giggling and hugged Sakura, she hugged back also giggling "I'm Konan and this is my bro Tobi, don't mind him he kinda spaces out time to time, just ignore it it's regular" Sakura listened closely "well I'm the schools private guidance counsellor so he can come talk to me if he has any problems." The four kept walking till they got to the front desk, Sakura and Ino held out passes and walked past with Konan and Tobi following right behind. As they were walking through the tube that gets you on the plane (forgot what it was called) Tobi started to space out as Sakura Ino and Konan were discussing the hot guys at school and if they are taken or not. Sakura and Ino went off on a rant about how Sasuke Uchiha was gay and going out with Naruto Uzuamaki and how they thought it was unfair. Konan instantly became their best friend. Stepping onto the plane Konan grabbed Tobi by the wrist and made him snap back to reality. "Wow.." Konan whispered to Tobi looking at all the people in the seats. "Oh and this isn't even close to half or even a quarter of the pupils should I mention, this school is big." Sakura said walking down the middle of the plane, both teens following. "These will be your seats" Ino said smiling and pointing at two seats next to a couple of boys laughing and looking at a video. Sakura whispered something quick to Konan before she sat down next to Tobi on the isle seat. Sakura and Ino found their way to their seats and the plane took off.**

Tobi looked over at the two boys he was sitting next to. They looked back at him. Tobi gave a small smile. The two boys exchanged glances and then looked back at Tobi. "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha" the blonde one said and held up his hand that was interlocked, the raven that goes by the name of Sasuke gave a small smile. "I'm Tobi Uchiha nice to meet you" Tobi said smiling, Naruto took a double take from Tobi to Sasuke. "Your both Uchiha? Are you somehow related?" Naruto asked Tobi and Sasuke shook their heads and laughed. "So how long is it till we get to tokyo?" Tobi asked, "about five hours, since your new me and Naruto are gonna show you exactly what to do and don't do when at Konoha High, that's the name of the school." Tobi nodded and glanced at the smiling pair. Sasuke rummaged through his bag and pulled out a hold book. "In here has everything you need to know about our school, it should take you five hours to completely read it and understand, it was written by the teachers and preps. Good luck with your reading" Sasuke explained. Tobi nodded his head and started reading.

A/N: go make a quotev account and follow me if you haven't already. /ArtisticExplosions 


	3. Chapter 3

Rules - old rules :P

No spitting  
No food fights  
No swearing  
No back chat  
No running in the corridors  
Stay in your dorms after 9  
No girls in the boys dorm and vice versa  
No parties other than the ones planned by the school  
Respect other learners  
No bullying - we'll see how long that lasts  
Be polite  
Use your manners  
Do as your told  
Respect your elders  
No chewing gum - I don't see why :/  
Always be in uniform

New rules :P

Do what you want  
swear  
sneak out your dorms  
popular people can do what they like  
Girl and boy parties aloud  
Wear whatever you want  
phones  
music  
Unpopular people and Popular people don't mix  
Reputations are priceless  
Forget about your past  
Newbies are the pray  
Fangirls are evil and contagious xD No offence Ino and Sakura No prob Sasori 3 don't ever put a heart again  
Nobody is to even think of hitting on Sasori's man or else they will be killed  
Hidan is a psycho and is best to be avoided at all times unless he is your friend.  
Food fights are epic!

Welcome all new students who are reading this book on Konoha High. All students and teachers welcome you with great care and we hope you have a great time here and we are all looking forward to meeting you on your first day at school. Another thing, you time tables will be emailed to you and you will also be emailed your dorm number and room mates. Have a great flight.

Ok so welcome to the school, yes most of the typed up stuff has been scribbled out, that's because they don't matter any more. Or at least they don't now that me my boyfriend and my friends have took over and now rule the school. The rules for you newbies are strict and if you break them the consequences can be VERY serious. So don't break them. Oh and if you call my lad a girl ill personally kill you myself. Have a safe flight I guess, can't wait to see you on the other side :D

The Akatsuki. A.K.A Saso Dei Zetsu Hidan Kakuzu Itachi Kisame and Pein

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I know its pretty crap this para but deal with it, im doing another one now so calm down the screaming and while your at it follow me on quotev /ArtisticExplosions (I think they get the point now)


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobi closed the book four hours later. Sasuke and Naruto were asleep in each others arms and Ino Sakura and Konan were chatting about boys. 'How can they talk for four hours straight?! Girls are weird creatures... Well I'm quiet satisfied at the rules' Tobi thought as he closed his eyes letting sleep drown him.**

(A/N: this isn't a memory this is a dream just so you know, A dream were Tobi is older and with Dei)  
**_"Haha fool" Deidara laughed, pushing Tobi down onto the floor stepping onto him and kicking him till he bled. Tears were pouring down Tobi's face as he got beaten and abused by the one he loved most. "D-Dei... We w-were friends... r-right?" Tobi managed to chock out while crying. "Haha as if looser! Who would be friends with you?! Even a blind person has better taste than you and he can't even see you freak!" Dei was shouting and calling him names as he was crying and begging for forgiveness. _******

**_Tobi awoke screaming and being hugged and comforted by Deidara. "Shh shh Tobi, it was just another one of those nasty nightmares, don't worry they can't hurt you... What was it now?" Dei said stroking the older ones back. "I-It was... Y-you were a-all mean and n-nasty and y-you... Y-you beat m-me till I-I was b-bleeding and d-dead. A-and y-you said y-you... you said you hated me!" Tobi squeezed out while crying and holding onto the blonde. Deidara just sighed and hugged Tobi tight. "They weren't real Tobi.. I won't ever hate you I promise." Dei said while he lay next to Tobi holding hoping he would stop crying. Tobi has just stopped crying and Dei kissed him lightly on the lips. Tobi was just about to kiss back when Dei's father walked through the bedroom door. "DEIDARA! GET YOUR $$ OF HIM NOW!" Dei jumped off Tobi blushing madly and in complete shock. NORMALLY his father knocked but apparently he was already pi$$ed off so this didn't help in anyway at all. Tobi had hid behind Dei's bed and watched as his father tortured him and brutally attacked the poor blonde till he was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Tobi ran out from behind the bed when Dei's father had gone and instantly started repeating the word sorry. Dei was barely conscious but was able to squeeze out a few words. "T...Tobi it wasn't... wasn't your fault... don't... feel bad I... should of been more careful... It's over... for me... now... Don't ever... forget me... I love you..."_******

Tobi woke up with tears streaming down his face. But to his disappointment his nightmare had only begun as he watched out the window as the plane landed in the schools private airport landing place.

A/N: so what do you think? I know its small ish but I didn't know what else to but. i think its pretty good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Waking up Sasuke stretched and woke up his sleepy blonde. Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Here already? Yawn.. I can't be dealing with all the fangirls... Sasuke we won't have any us time" Naruto whined, "It's OK dobe, I'll get us some us time" Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed them realized that Tobi was sitting watching them. Instantly the smirk was whipped off and Naruto was hiding his blush as he Sasuke and Tobi stood up. Konan Ino and Sakura were still talking as they got off the plane and Tobi followed the chatty girls. The heat instantly hit Tobi as he exited the plane and started walking towards the school. Konan grabbed Tobi's arm and pulled him back over to the plane and pointed at a big bust female making her way over to the group near the plane. "Welcome back students, I believe you had a good time in new York right?" she asked and the group shouted out 'yes' and ' helll yeah.' "Now I spy two new faces, can you both follow me and the rest of you to your dorms for the rest of the day" she said and she walked away, Tobi and Konan ran after her after Konan said her goodbyes. Sasuke and Naruto waved goodbye to Tobi's back before running off to their dorms to avoid the fangirls. The three walked into the school and walked through a long corridor before getting to a room them looked like a plain classroom. When the door was opened it reviled a giant room, giant windows that spied out over the courtyards and a red carpet with cream walls. In the middle of the room was a desk with paper over flowing it and a couple chairs. There was a T.V and a Xbox in the corner, reasons Tobi and Konan didn't know. The female walked over to the desk and sat down, pointing at the chairs giving Konan and Tobi the option to stand there all day or come sit down. The two did as they were told. "Good afternoon, Tobi and Konan is it?" she asked and the two nodded. She smiled and continued "My name is Tsunade and I am the head of the school with my associate Shizune. If you have any problems, any at all then come to me and I will help. Here is your timetables and room card. Your bags have already been transported to your room. Classes start early tomorrow morning. Use this time to make friends and see how the school works as well as exploring" Tsunade finished with a deep breathe of air. The raven and the bluenette nodded and stood up from there seats and stepped outside. "Well here we are Tobi... I promise I won't leave your side" Tobi smiled at his sisters comment. Just then Sakura and Ino ran up to Konan wearing cheerleader outfits. "Omg omg Konan you just HAVE to join the team, we have told the others about your figure and how flexible you are, you have to join" they both shouted at once. Konan thought for a moment before agreeing and running off with the two. "I'm alone now!" Tobi shouted, knowing she couldn't hear him. The raven sighed and looked at his room's key card and stuffed it in his pocket before heading off the explore. His room was on the top floor. He was able to find his was to the dining hall where there was loads and loads of people of all ages, from seniors to the youngest age group (forgot what its called). There was so many more people in here than on the plane. The raven just stood at the door and stared out onto the students. Shyly Tobi walked out and into the open, he felt a million pair's of eyes on him. He decided that going outside would be good, he could stay alone in the trees and nobody would bother him. He started to advance towards the door but to his concern a group of boys were standing in the way, probably not meaning it but were there. 'Just great..' Tobi thought as he walked up to the group. They seemed taller, some must be seniors. "U-um... excuse me y-your blocking the w-way" Tobi stuttered quietly hoping they would hurry up and move. Communicating with people was something Tobi did not want to do yet. The group of boys ignored him. Maybe they didn't hear him. Tobi repeated what he said a little louder but they still didn't move. Tobi lost it "MOVE YOUR FAT $$'$ NOW BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO CHINA" he screamed at the group. A silver haired boy turned and looked at him, he chuckled. "Hehe look Sasori new pray" a red head emerged from the group and stood in front of Tobi. He smirked. It was a fake smirk, his face didn't look like it had any real emotion in years. This made Tobi curious about his past. What could of happened. "What do you think Deidara? Should I put him in hospital?" The red head asked someone else in the group. 'Did he just say... Deidara? It couldn't be... could it?' Tobi thought to himself. A boy with long blonde hair, half tied up, also emerged from the group with a smile on his face. The blonde looked harmless, his bright blue orbs shone for truth but his smirk read lies. His stance was dangerous. Tobi's heart skipped a beat, it WAS him. It was his Dei. Tobi couldn't control himself, he ran forward past the red head and hugged the blond tight. By this time the whole room was staring. "That boy is gonna get himself killed" "Is he suicidal?" "nobody hugs Dei, Nobody" Whispers were going around the room and the group of boys were staring. "WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING MAN?!" Dei screamed pushing the raven off him and punching him in the stomach. "Nicely done Dei, Sasori taught you well" "Thanks Hidan un and yes he did un" Dei said, getting a peck on the lips off the red head before he moved onto Tobi. Sasori stood next to him, he was so much taller and it made Tobi worry about what he was going to do. Sasori was going to punch Tobi again and would of succeeded if a blonde girl with blue eyes like Dei but with short blond hair tied up in a bow hadn't got in the way and blocked it. The girl made a hand sign and sent clay birds from behind her into Sasori and exploded making him fly back and fly through the window landing on the floor in a pile off chipped wood. Dei ran after him death glaring the female look alike. She reached out her hand and shook the ravens hand "my names Kelly, sorry about them..." the girl said smiling, Tobi looked down "I know..." Kelly's jaw dropped "Tobi?!" she said and the raven nodded smiling.**

A/N: Done :D hope you enjoyed 


	6. Chapter 6

**"OMG Tobi it IS you!" Kelly shouted and hugged the surprised raven, Tobi instantly wrapped his arms around the females waist. "I... I thought you would of forgotten all about me like Deidara-Senpai did.." Tobi spoke quietly forgetting about speaking in third person, he was too happy to care. "Oh Tobi.. Deidara hasn't forgotten about you, he still cares, he noticed you but he has changed.. He doesn't even talk to me any more, it's Sasori's fault. The red head. Poor love struck Deidara has been wrapped around the red heads finger ever since he moved here, Deidara was broken when he moved away and Sasori showed him love affection and friendship. Now look at them, the two idiots are dating and Deidara has ignored the whole school" Kelly said with a frown before sighing and continuing her explanation. "Sasori isn't as 'evil' as he appears to be, he is in fact the 'weakest' of the group, he tried to kill him emotions but ended up looking like a spoilt brat. Poor Sasori has it hard so Deidara is all he has, he will protect the blonde to the moon and back but this is no way for Deidara too be. Now I know one thing that Deidara doesn't. I know that Sasori is-" she got cut off by Deidara jumping on her back. "Kelly! What are you doing talking to this idiot!?" Sasori appeared behind him. Tobi looked into Sasori's eyes. He saw that they were coated in sadness and it was easy to see what he had been through if you looked hard enough into his muddy eyes. Tobi almost felt sorry for him, almost, then he remembered how he stole him senpai and the sympathy was instantly replaced with hatred. "What me and Tobi are talking about his non of your concern, Sasori can I talk to you?" she asked eyeing up the red head, jealousy instantly fired into the blondes eyes as his danna nodded and walked off into the garden permitted to only the akatsuki or who have a good relationship with the members such as Kelly. Deidara tried to follow them but was blocked by two of his team mates, Itachi and Hidan. The rest were inside the secret garden, Pein Kakuzu Kisame and Zetsu. Sasori pulled Kelly into the corner and he looked at her expecting her to talk. "You know that... stupid looking raven, the one with the eye patch?" Sasori nodded "well... that's Tobi" she said, "you mean?" "yes, he will be taking your place soon enough, how much longer do you have?" "three days... if I'm lucky but I don't think I will have even one day, six hours most likely. This morning I was bringing up more blood than I even new I had.." Kelly nodded sadly. She was the only other one who new about Sasoris deadly illness, she wasn't so sure about what it was called but she new he didn't have long and Tobi would be his replace. She had talked to the rest of the akatsuki about bringing him in and they happily agreed. By this time Deidara was banging on the window trying to catch the blonde look alike and his boyfriend's attention for at least five minutes. Kelly and Sasori turned around laughing and signalled to Itachi to bring Hidan Tobi and Deidara into the garden. The two sat next to Zetsu Kisame Pein and Kakuzu. Seconds later Deidara had found his way to Sasori's lap as Hidan did to Kakuzu and Itachi found his way to Kisame. Kelly could tell that Tobi was feeling uncomfortable so she got up with him "lets go find your sister shall we? OK guys I'll be back later" and with that the two were gone. Once Konan has been spotted with Ino and Sakura by Kelly and Tobi she ran off to great her old best friend. Tobi was about to follow when Deidara appeared behind him with a kunai to his neck. "Listen here Tobi, and yes I remember you, stay away from Danna and stay out of my life, remember the pain you caused me when I had to leave? Yer I'm not letting that happen again so get the f*ck away from all my friends cause if I see you near them so help me I won't back down. Oh and one more thing, stay away from Kelly cause if I see you near my sister hell is gonna happen" and with that he was gone.**

A/N: What do u think so far?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: look guys I'm really sorry, I know that you enjoy reading and all but I can't find the time to continue this as it's such a old story, it's sad because I had so much planned (I did end up continuing it btw) please don't hate me now but I just have so much to do and I'm tied up with school work and my other stories along with some quizzes. I will try and continue but if I don't update as often as I normally do then this will be the problem. I will try my hardest to get up easier or stay up later to publish something because I really do enjoy this story and writing it has been one of my high points as it is by far the longest story I have actually published on the internet.**

**Future A/N: I do end up continuing this after being talking into it by my bf/gf (their identity will remain unknown for now) so you can stop panicking because there is plenty more chapters to come as I do end up updating like once a day again, maybe once every two days if I'm busy or run out of time or once every three days if I'm lazy. Sometimes it takes me longer when I'm spending time with my partner or my friends, Yer I have a social life - quick everyone panic xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: screw it, im bored and gonna continue it after all, you may love me now... well... your probably gonna kill me... hehe**

"Tobi! come on! Stop dazing and come over here" Kelly shouted pulling him by the arm and over to the girls. At that moment Hidan text Kelly and she almost screamed, "OMG Kelly, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Konan shouted. "I-its... I-its Sasori... he's..." "HE'S WHAT?! who's Sasori?" "one of the popular boys, Deidara's boyfriend" Ino whispered in Konans ear. "H-he's in hospital... his lungs collapsed and if someone doesn't help his heart will give up on him.. we need to get their, Dei will be a wreck" Kelly said and ran off with the four behind her (Sakura Ino Konan and Tobi). 'Don't worry Deidara senpai, I'm coming'. In the school's private hospital Sasori was laying on a white bed with Deidara crying on his chest with Hidan rubbing his back. Itachi was sat on a chair being quiet as usual with Kisame behind his rubbing his shoulders, Kakuzu and Zetsu were standing against the wall clearly not being effected by this. Pein was talking to the nurse. When Kelly ran into the room Hidan screamed at her "KELLY! THANK GOD YOU GOT MY TEXT" she nodded and ran over to Sasori. "Sasori..." his eyes were closed and his breathing was shaky "K-kelly...?" "yes it's me and Deidara" she said smiling slightly, he tightened the grip around Deidaras hand who looked up, his blue orbs were full of sadness and his cheeks were stained with tears. "Oh DeiDei" Hidan said stroking his hair trying to sooth the blonde who wouldn't stop crying. Hidan was also upset but he never did show what he felt. "D-danna d-don't leave m-me un.. p-please!" Deidara said with pleasing eyes but Sasori frowned "K-kelly... is Tobi... H-here..?" she nodded and motioned for Tobi to come over, the raven did as he was told leaving Konan Sakura and Ino at the door. "T-tobi..." "yes sasori-san" "t-take care of D-Deidara for m-me... love him and care for him.. he m-may push you a-away but please.. don't stop c-caring, I-I'm passing my j-job onto you..." he whispered before falling into a deep sleep, Deidara sobbed even more loudly and Tobi smiled slightly "don't worry Sasori-san, I will care for Deidara senpai even if he kills me!" The nurse and Pein walked into the room again, the nurse cleared her throat "ehem, there is a slight problem, there is nothing we can do about Sasori, his illness was untreated and we can't control it now, at least he will die a painless death. Deidara I am sorry for your loss." she said and walked out with Pein following, Zetsu Sakura Ino Kakuzu and Konan walked out after them. Soon Kisame and Itachi left leaving Tobi Kelly Deidara and a unconscious Sasori. "I'll leave you too along... come on Hidan, Tobi" she said and walked out with Hidan after her, Tobi stood up but before he could leave Deidara spoke. "Tobi..." "senpai?" "please... don't leave me... he was everything to me.. he took away the loneliness and made everything happy un and now he is gone... we will go back to hating each other tomorrow but for now... please stay..." he said and Tobi moved closer to the blonde wrapping the sobbing bomber in a hug. "I won't ever leave senapi... Don't worry about that... You don't have to hide that you care... because I love you" Tobi said mumbling the last part "You what un?" "nothing~" "hn"

(A/N: there we have it, so I did continue it after all - be happy and I'm really sorry SasoDei fans or just Sasori fans 3)


	9. Chapter 9

**Tobi walked into the school hall the next day, he had gotten bored because when he woke up Deidara (his room mate along with all the rest of the akatsuki) wasn't there when his alarm sounded. The raven looked around and spotted the blonde along with his friends sitting at the table in the middle surrounded by fangirls. Walking over Tobi heard their conversation. "OMG Deidara-kun now that Sasori senpai is gone do you wanna go on a date with me? hehe" "Deidara-senpai you neeeeed to be my boyfriend, I think your totally manly." Next Tobi heard Hidan butting in saying "oh you fangirls must be blind, Deidara is about as manly as a ken doll in a pink dress" he started laughing till Deidara pushed him off the table onto a nearby fangirl, the poor girl squeaked at the fact it was raining Hidan's. "Ladies ladies, I already like someone, and I bet they wouldn't notice even if they were standing right in front of me. The girls that were standing all around him squealed wondering which one it would be. Deidara jumped down off the table and walked over to Tobi, he whispered in his ear "bro can you help me get these girls off my back? Then I will maybe like you a little bit" Tobi nodded wondering what he would do. Deidara smiled and turned around to the fangirls "HEY GIRLS LOOK AT THIS" once they all had looked Deidara smacked his lips against Tobi's (Tobi isn't wearing the mask in this series by the way) who instantly blushed at the sudden connection. The girls started to squeal about how cute it was and even some girls started crying. Hidan's jaw was wide open and even Deidara was blushing lightly. When Deidara pulled away he smiled lightly and said quietly "thanks un.." Tobi smiled before Hidan appeared in the middle of both of them "OK care to explain what just happened?!" "No un, nothing happened, Tobi was being a dear and decided to help me out in getting these fangirls off my back, here you can have the idiot" Deidara said pushing Tobi into Hidan and strutting off. Tobi watched Deidara walk off and couldn't help but smile, not because he had just kissed Deidara... Well partly or mainly that but for the fact he had his old friend back, he had the old Deidara back. Or at least he did other than the weird way of him saying "un" constantly. Not that Tobi cared or anything, he loved everything about Deidara. Especially the small smile he always had plastered on his face whenever he was talking about his art. Soon enough Hidan pushed Tobi off him, the raven was still leaning on his, and ran off to catch up to his blonde best friend.**

Time skip~ After school in the akatsuki's dormatry.

"So have you heard?" Hidan asked, sitting on Kakuzu's bed next to the teenager, "heard what?" Itachi asked who was sitting on the floor with his laptop on his lap and Kisame leaning on his shoulder. Hidan face palmed, "It's all around the school" "how Dei kissed Tobi?" Kisame asked. Deidara, who was lying on his bed with a pillow to his chest, blushed and threw the pillow at Kisame who stuck his middle finger up at the blonde who stuck his tongue out at the blue skinned man. Itachi sighed "children.." then went back to doing whatever he was doing on his computer, Pein guessed he was reading porn. "No, well yes but it's another thing, have you heard that there is going to be a big party for our graduation and we're all invited... well it is our graduation hehe" Hidan said, obviously exited about the party, Deidara then started to pay attention. "All of us un?" "yes blondie, all of us, me Kakuzu Itachi Kisame you Pein and Tobi, along with your sister Kelly Sakura Ino Sasuke Naruto and Tobi's sister Konan, Pein has a slight crush on her hehe" Pein blushed and Hidan grinned. "What's wrong peiny did I spill your secret?~" Hidan said chuckling to himself, Pein blushed and stood up running at him grabbing Kisame's sword samehada and throwing it at him making the silver haired male fall off his bed laughing. "SAMEHADA BABY!" Kisame shouted getting up and running after the sword that was hurled half way across the room by the blushing leader. Itachi looked around "your all idiots" Hidan's head appeared from behind his bed and was smiling childishly "you love me really Pein" he started laughing, Pein death glared him. "OK so Itachi and Kisame, you two are going as a couple, Pein you need to ask Konan, I'm with Kakuzu if he wants to or not, Deidara you need to go with Tobi, we saw the way you kissed him, you like him, NOW GO ASK HIM" Hidan said tossing Deidara his phone. Dei was going to argue but decided not to and instead unlocked Hidans phone and started texting 'hey Tobi un It's Dei... I ws wndrng if u wntd 2 go 2 du graduation pRty with me? x txt me bck un x' he shoved the phone in his pocket and looked at everyone, they were staring at him. "So it is true is it! HA it was only a dare you blonde idiot, well your secret is out!" Hidan shouted and Dei blushed madly before shoving his head in his bed and cursing. "Told you he did" Itachi said "you should see the way he looks at him." Deidara kept blushing before getting up off his bed and running at them ending up in a big play fight that ended up everyone teaming up and piling on poor Dei. "I really hate you guys un" Dei said laughing.

(A/N: ok done, hope you like it, next chappy will be longer and ****, you know I love you but STOP BUGGING ME TO WRITE! xD oh if you want to meet my partner then go on quotev and follow them /TheGoldenFryingpan oh and just for the fun of it have a random persons quotev account /48264 ... After stalking their account for a while I figure out they are a lesbian, what better thing to do then accidentally out a gay persons quotev account in a gay fanfic, I'm so smart)


	10. Chapter 10

**The six boys were rolling around on the floor until Zetsu, a boy with half black half white skin and green short hair, walked into the room with a phone shouting "Deidara-kun it's your father!" Those words made all six boys stop and star at their friend. "Y-you sure Zetsu?" Hidan asked, everyone was scared of Deidara's father, they had seen the bruises, scars, burns and marks on the blonde's body when he came here at such a young age. They had all wondered but when Deidara started crying in Sasori's arms and telling him how he didn't want to leave so his father tortured him and sent him to this school they knew that it was bad. The seven, Zetsu Sasori Pein Hidan Kakuzu Itachi and Kisame, took care of him as he was only small. The oldest being Kakuzu was where most of the responsibility was harvested off too. "Yes Hidan-kun I'm sure" Zetsu said, his black half was probably sleeping so he wasn't on his swearing spree like Hidan is everyday. Deidara motioned for everyone to shush while he walked over to the phone, turned around and gave a hopeful gaze before answering the phone. "Hello? hm" 'hello? Deidara is that you?' "yes it is me hm, who is this?" 'it's your father you little idiot, who else would care enough to call you?' Deidaras father was speaking so loud into the phone everyone else could here the call. "I dunno mother hm?" 'she is in hospital' "w-what?! why?!" 'I raped her' "..I'm sorry I asked.. yeah.." 'will you stop the annoying speech problem, no girls are going to want to date you! Anyway who would want to date a screw up like you!' Everyone could tell he was hurt. His voice and eyes said it. "Y-yes father un.. I'm sorry yeah I mean!" 'hmf' "so why /did/ you call dad?" 'because I'm coming over tomorrow to see you in school and see how well you are doing boy!' "u-uh" 'good day son' "DAD NO-" 'beeeeep' Deidara dropped the phone and face palmed his bed. "Wassup DeiDei~ Daddy coming to visit?" Hidan said mockingly "YES!" Dei shouted, "oh sh!t..." Hidan said walking over to a wall and started hitting his head continually against it. Itachi walked over to Deidara and sat next to him "It's OK Dei, I got a plan" he said smirking. Deidara lifted his head and looked at the raven "hm?" "well, it goes like this~"**

(A/N: well this is all I have to far but because it's so short I'll make a new chappy now~)


	11. Chapter 11

**Deidara and his group of friends sat in his room, Tobi was there too. Accompanied by Alice (one of Kelly's friends) and Kelly. Deidara was nervous, everyone could tell. Kelly was biting her lip, Alice was talking to Itachi, going over his plan. Was his plan going to work? Hidan was nervously looking around the room at everyone. Konan was also there with her brother and Pein. Kisame was sitting on his and Itachi's bed. Zetsu was standing against the wall with Kakuzu. Soon enough Tsunade walked into the room with a strict looking man in a suit. "Deidara.. Your father" she said and left. Deidara looked up at saw his father, he gulped and stood up walking over to the man. "Dad.. hm" he said and shook his hand then went back to his bed. Kelly ran up to the man and wrapped him in a hug "daddy!" she said squeezing him, "Kelly! Oh how you've grown, how have you been I've missed you!" Kelly giggled. "That's favouritism there!" Hidan whispered to Dei and the blonde nodded. "Kelly has always been the favourite child" Dei said watching them. "Oh daddy this is Konan, do you remember her? Tobi's sister" "yes... I remember her..." the man looked over and glared at Deidara. He gulped. "uh.. hi sir!" Konan said smiling, he nodded and they both bowed. "What a lovely young lady" he said looking back at Kelly. She smiled and pointed to Tobi "look, Tobi is here too" Deidaras dad glared at Tobi as the memories of Deidara's first beating came flooding back. He never wanted Deidara, Deidara was a mistake and he claimed to tell him that soon enough, all he wanted was Kelly. Kelly was a perfect child to the father. There was only one thing that confused Tobi about the father, Kelly and Deidara were blonde, so why was he a raven like himself? Oh well it probably doesn't matter. "Long time no see... Orochimaru..." Itachi said glaring at the man. Itachi, of course he had never met Deidara's father, was meant to stay silent all through broke that when he saw who it was. "Uchiha Itachi... Now that's a name and face I haven't seen since back in the day, hows the family?" He smirked and Itachi growled. "I took the blame... and now my brother hates me... So your Deidara's father ay oro? For such a abusive #!*% I should of known" this shocked everyone. Itachi never swore. Itachi stood up and walked away from Alice who tried to grab onto him "no Alice, this is something I have to deal with" Itachi said shaking her off and walking up to him. "How's Kabuto, still cheating on Deidara's mother with him? Figured" Orochimaru glared at the raven. "You know... My whole life I have been depressed, ever since you showed in my life, acted liked like the father I needed, guided me and Sasuke away, then killed my parents and family and clan... Then fled. I see you found somewhere to settle down, but now poor Dei came along and his life as been a living #!*% ever since you told him he was a screw up, your more of the screw up here. All my life I have stayed low and dealt with the missing feeling in my gut, I have dealt with the hatred of my own beloved brother, Deidara had to feel the same way except he felt all his family hated him! I had my friends and Dei had no one! We took him in and cared for him! He soon fell in love with Sasori and he was happy! Sasori took away the loneliness he felt because you ripped him away Tobi! Now Tobi is here and Sasori's wish was completed now Dei has fallen for Tobi and they will be so adorable together but you just storm in and take all of that hope away! I want to fight you Orochimaru, one on one, see who is stronger, and so you know what it is like to feel like death and all of Deidaras fears will killed! Along with you! If I die with you then so be it, Kisame Hoshigaki I love you so much but this is something I have to do.." Itachi said, everyone stared at him. Itachi has never said any of this, Deidara and Tobi were both blushing and everyone knew or thought that this is most likely everything Itachi felt or thought in his life. Orochimaru nodded "lets go outside in the alleyway and continue this.. physically" Itachi nodded and followed him out the window. Konan Kelly Tobi Deidara Kisame Pein Hidan Kakuzu Zetsu and Alice ran outside and watched from a distance. Everyone knew that both Orochimaru and Itachi were great fighters. Itachi activated his sharingan and the fight started. Deadly blows were delivered to each of the ninja students. Word spread around school and soon Sasuke and Naruto were running outside screaming "ITACHI NO" Sasuke ran out in front of the two ninja just as Itachi was about to deliver the final blow that would kill Orochimaru but of course cut off the jutsu and pushed him out the way ending in getting stabbed through the chest with a poison coated katana. Itachi fell to the floor in intense pain. Sasuke screamed and activated his sharingan, Naruto helped by entering sage mode and teaming up on Orochimaru. Sasuke and Naruto kept throwing attacks at the man until one some mysterious person jumped in front of the fight and grabbed both boys arms. He had white hair and glasses. "Kabuto... just in time" Orochimaru smirked and Kisame ran out also in front and fell to the floor next to Itachi, Deidara followed and felt the ravens heart beat. "Say hi to danna for me..." he stood up and glared at his father. "I hate you... first my confidence... next my happiness.. now my friend.. WHAT NEXT?!" he screamed and ran forward grabbing some explosive clay and firing it at his dad, obviously it was blocked by Kabuto. Pein jumped in and screamed "EVERYONE ATTACK, NOW!" Kisame left Itachi to be kept an eye on by Sakura, a medical ninja. Hidan ran forward with his scythe attempting to catch them in his sacrificial justu. He missed. Naruto and his clones fired multi giant rasengans and rasenshuriken. Most missed but a few caught them, blowing them back a few feet. Kisame was just about to get hit by Kabuto's justu when a sand shield appeared in front of him. Kisame turned around and saw a red headed boy with a small smirk, the gourd on his back reminded the blue skinned man of the time where gaara was the victim. They bullied him for three years straight. Why was he helping him? "Why are you helping me..?" Kisame asked "cause I forgive you" Gaara said, "now lets fight" Kisame smiled "lets go" they both ran at Kabuto capturing him in a sand coffin and having his head sliced off by samehada. Gaara and Kisame high fived and ran off to join the others in fighting Orochimaru. There was explosions coming from a nearby field and Kisame guessed that that was where they were. The two sped off and just got there when Sasuke was fired backwards by Orochimaru's jutsu and landed on Deidara's clay bird that was sent to catch him. The fighting continued and it got to the point where people where at breaking point. A snake pierced Sasuke's side and he fell to the floor, Naruto screamed and tried to help him but Sasuke refused "I want to see Itachi... I want to tell him I'm sorry... I love you.. N-Naruto..." "Sasuke please don't.." "NARUTO, HELP ME UN ILL SEND KONAN TO HELP HIM" Deidara shouted and Naruto bit his lip and ran off. Soon nearly the whole school was fighting him, Orochimaru was at breaking point when Kakashi Hatake (a senier) and his boyfriend Iruka (also a senier) joined. "COME ON, JUST A LITTLE LONGER" Deidara shouted, soon enough Deidara finished Orochimaru off with the help of Gaara's sand coffin full of bits of explosive clay. Orochimaru fell to the floor and Deidara smiled before falling to the floor in a tired faint.**

He woke up in his bed surrounded by everyone. "D-did we do it..?" Deidara asked shakily. Naruto nodded and moved out the way so he could see Itachi and Sasuke lying on a bed across the room. Deidara sighed and tried to get out of bed but ended up leaning on Hidan and being helped across the room to the other bed. Deidara touched Itachi's head "thank you... un... for everything... for sticking up for me.. for helping me when I first came to school. For being there when danna died, and now I'm here now that you have died.. I will miss you Itachi, Kisame will miss you, we all will miss you. We will never forget you... now I am safe, I need you to know that you were my best friend and I will never forget you... Thank you for everything you did" Deidara said stroking the raven's hair, Naruto was lying on Sasuke's chest and crying. "I will miss you Sasuke-kun!" Naruto whimpered. Deidara sighed and went back to his bed. "Next is planning the graduation party, Pein-sama bring me the list, I will take over from Itachi un... Now... Where do we start hm?"

(A/N: finally done, hope you enjoyed :DDDDD)


	12. Chapter 12

**"I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do. Then I saw you from the corner of my eye, and it hit me like a top and I can't lie. Oh you go to me, my life was alright living in black and white. But you changed my point of view. Show me your colour's show me your colour's. Cuz without you I'm blue. Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me. I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you~" Deidara sang at the top of his lungs in music class. "stop stop stop stop stop" the music teacher said and Deidara stopped. "What's the problem sir un?" "oh nothing at all, your perfect at singing. Would you, Sasori Itachi and Kisame mind singing at the graduation party in a few weeks?" Deidara's mouth dropped as he started jumping around like a little girl who just got her first kiss "OMG YES YES YES! YES" he shouted and the music teacher smiled "go practise then, you have to get a song ready, go!" Deidara Itachi Kisame and Sasori ran off into the other room and instantly started working on a song. "Perfect idea, Tobi go sing your song" "w-what?! I cant sing I don't compare anything to Deidara-senpai" he whispered back to Hidan. "Do you want to save your lover?!" Hidan harshly whispered. "Is something wrong boys?" the teacher asked. Hidan blurted out "Tobi his group want to sing his song because he is better than Deidara by far!" "HIDAN?!" Tobi shouted and the music teacher nodded. "OK then young man, show us what you've got" Tobi stood up shaking. "Go on Tobi, when your ready" he said and Tobi nodded. Hidan started playing the drums as Pain was on the guitar and the music started all loud. Instantly people started cheering then Tobi started singing.**

**_"Turn her over  
a candle is lit I see through her  
blow it out and save all her ashes for me.  
Curse me  
sold her  
The poison that runs it course through her  
pale white skin with..  
Strawberry gashes all over all over.  
Watch me, fault her!  
You're living like a disaster.  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over.  
Called her over,  
and asked her if she was improving  
she said feels fine  
its wonderful wonderful here.  
Hex me told her  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her.  
Pale white skin with  
Strawberry gashes  
all over all over  
watch me fault her!  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster with  
Strawberry gashes all over all over"_******

Tobi sang at the top of his lungs and when it got to Hidan and Pains guitar and drums solo everyone was cheering, whistling and screaming at Tobi.

**_"I lay... quiet  
waiting for her voice to say  
some things you lose and some things you just give away...  
Scold me failed her  
If only I had held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that  
Twisted and withered  
away from me way  
way fro me  
Watch me!  
Lose her  
It's almost like losing myself!  
Give her my soul and let them take somebody else  
Get away from me  
watch me, fault her!  
Your living like a disaster  
she said kill me, faster with  
strawberry gashes  
all over all over me..!"_******

By the time Tobi finished the song everyone was out the seats cheering and whistling. "Wow... you guys are amazing.." the music teacher said and Tobi smiled "thanks, but I'm not better than Deidara senpai" "oh really, want to here what the class say?" The whole class where shouting at Tobi and telling him he is so much better. All Tobi could do was smile. Hidan ran up to him "YOU WERE AWESOME! SO MUCH BETTER THAN IN THE SHOWER- I mean... hehe" Hidan said blushing and Tobi playfully pushed him into Pain who pushed Hidan into a crowd of fangirls who happily tore him apart. "I will get you for this!" Hidan shouted. "Tobi.. You and Deidara will do a battle in front of the school tomorrow and then the school will choose who will sing for the graduation party, so I advise to go practise!" "yes sir" Tobi said grabbing Hidan out the group of fangirls and running off with Pein to practise.

TOMORROW

'LISTEN UP STUDENTS, PLEASE GATHER IN THE MAIN HALL FOR THE PERFORMANCE THEN PLEASE VOTE WHO YOU WANT TO WIN' the speakers said and all the students made there way to the main hall where Tobi and Deidara were standing on a stage. Once everyone was there Deidara and Tobi took their turns to speak and say who they are. Deidara went first. "Hello beautiful ladies of Naruto high, I am Deidara, please vote for me, my band includes me the singer, Itachi who will be on drums and Sasori no Danna on guitar" all the girls squealed at how the most popular boy in school called them beautiful, the guys however just groaned at how he got all the girls. Next it was Tobi. "Uh hi.. I'm Tobi Uchiha and my group includes me singing, Hidan on drums and Pein-sama on guitar" everyone clapped then the school speaker spoke. 'UP FIRST WILL BE DEIDARA, EVERYONE CLEAR THE STAGE' and everyone did. Deidara smiled "this song is called Just to get high" It started by Itachi and Sasori introducing the song with their musical playing.

**_"He was my best friend  
I tried to help him  
But he traded everything for suffering and found himself alone  
I watched the lying turn into hiding  
With scares on both his lips  
His fingertips were melted to the bone_**

But I can still remember what his face looked like  
when I found him in a alley in the middle of the night  
Tell me what you know  
tell me what you've gone and done now

Tell me what you know  
Tell me what you've gone and done now  
a gun would do the trick  
to get it over with  
your better off  
to take all that you got  
n'burn it on the spot  
just to get high high high high

3 days no sleeping  
he gave up eating  
he sold his mothers rings  
she said nothing  
and pretended not to know  
he started stealing  
to supply the feeling  
found out he pulled a knife  
on someone's wife  
and held it to her throat

But I can still remember what his face looked like  
when I found him in a alley in the middle of the night  
Tell me what you know  
tell me what you've gone and done now

Tell me what you know  
Tell me what you've gone and done now  
a gun would do the trick  
to get it over with  
your better off  
to take all that you got  
n'burn it on the spot  
just to get high high high high

Tell me what you did  
Where you got it hid  
show me  
is what you really want  
watching what you've got  
slowly  
circling the drain  
throw it all away  
just to get high high high high"****

Hidan and Pain then had their solo and everyone was cheering for the blonde artist.

**_"high high high high high high high high oh oh oh oh  
high high high high high high high high oh oh oh oh_**

But I can still remember what his face looked like  
when I found him in a alley in the middle of the night  
Tell me what you know  
tell me what you've gone and done now

Tell me what you know  
Tell me what you've gone and done now  
a gun would do the trick  
to get it over with  
your better off  
to take all that you got  
n'burn it on the spot  
just to get high high high high

Tell me what you did  
Where you got it hid  
show me  
is what you really want  
watching what you've got  
slowly  
circling the drain  
throw it all away  
just to get high high high high****

**_just to get high high high high  
circling the drain  
throw it all away  
just to get high high high high"_******

Everyone was cheering and throwing everything they found at him, someone even through a year 7 at him. Poor kid, luckily Deidara caught him and touched his head. Then the fangirls were after the small child after he whispered "run" to the child. People were even chanting his name. Then the speakers spoke up again and ruined the moment. 'OK EVERYONE CALM DOWN, TOBI'S TURN. TOBI YOUR UP' everyone went silent as Tobi and his group entered the stage. "This song his called never gonna be alone." It started with Pein playing and Tobi straight away singing, then Hidan joining on in later.

**_"Time, is going by  
so much faster than I  
and I'm starting regret not spending all of it here with you  
Now I'm, wondering why  
I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know_**

Your never gonna be alone  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go  
I won't let you fall  
You're never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone

And now, as long as I can  
I'm holding on with both hands  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know

Your never gonna be alone  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go  
I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone  
I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out  
I'll hold you till the hurt is gone

Oh, you've gotta live every single day like it's the only one  
What if tomorrow never comes  
Don't let it slip away it could be out only one  
You know it's only just begun every  
single day  
Maybe our only one what if tomorrow never comes  
Tomorrow never comes

Time, is going by  
so much faster than I  
and I'm starting regret not telling all of this to you

Your never gonna be alone  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go  
I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone  
I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out  
I'll hold you till the hurt is gone

I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a one more day  
I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a one more day"

**Everyone was cheering, clapping and whistling. People were even crying, the song was beautiful.**

(A/N: Go vote because I need your help to deicide the winner Please leave a comment you need to hurry if you are reading now because the things are still open but won't be soon. The songs used are not mine. They are. Hurry up and save me, strawberry gashes, just to get high and your never gonna be alone.) 


	13. Chapter 13

**"I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do. Then I saw you from the corner of my eye, and it hit me like a top and I can't lie. Oh you go to me, my life was alright living in black and white. But you changed my point of view. Show me your colour's show me your colour's. Cuz without you I'm blue. Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me. I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you~" Deidara sang at the top of his lungs in music class. "stop stop stop stop stop" the music teacher said and Deidara stopped. "What's the problem sir un?" "oh nothing at all, your perfect at singing. Would you, Sasori Itachi and Kisame mind singing at the graduation party in a few weeks?" Deidara's mouth dropped as he started jumping around like a little girl who just got her first kiss "OMG YES YES YES! YES" he shouted and the music teacher smiled "go practise then, you have to get a song ready, go!" Deidara Itachi Kisame and Sasori ran off into the other room and instantly started working on a song. "Perfect idea, Tobi go sing your song" "w-what?! I cant sing I don't compare anything to Deidara-senpai" he whispered back to Hidan. "Do you want to save your lover?!" Hidan harshly whispered. "Is something wrong boys?" the teacher asked. Hidan blurted out "Tobi his group want to sing his song because he is better than Deidara by far!" "HIDAN?!" Tobi shouted and the music teacher nodded. "OK then young man, show us what you've got" Tobi stood up shaking. "Go on Tobi, when your ready" he said and Tobi nodded. Hidan started playing the drums as Pain was on the guitar and the music started all loud. Instantly people started cheering then Tobi started singing.**

**_"Turn her over  
a candle is lit I see through her  
blow it out and save all her ashes for me.  
Curse me  
sold her  
The poison that runs it course through her  
pale white skin with..  
Strawberry gashes all over all over.  
Watch me, fault her!  
You're living like a disaster.  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over.  
Called her over,  
and asked her if she was improving  
she said feels fine  
its wonderful wonderful here.  
Hex me told her  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her.  
Pale white skin with  
Strawberry gashes  
all over all over  
watch me fault her!  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster with  
Strawberry gashes all over all over"_******

Tobi sang at the top of his lungs and when it got to Hidan and Pains guitar and drums solo everyone was cheering, whistling and screaming at Tobi.

**_"I lay... quiet  
waiting for her voice to say  
some things you lose and some things you just give away...  
Scold me failed her  
If only I had held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that  
Twisted and withered  
away from me way  
way fro me  
Watch me!  
Lose her  
It's almost like losing myself!  
Give her my soul and let them take somebody else  
Get away from me  
watch me, fault her!  
Your living like a disaster  
she said kill me, faster with  
strawberry gashes  
all over all over me..!"_******

By the time Tobi finished the song everyone was out the seats cheering and whistling. "Wow... you guys are amazing.." the music teacher said and Tobi smiled "thanks, but I'm not better than Deidara senpai" "oh really, want to here what the class say?" The whole class where shouting at Tobi and telling him he is so much better. All Tobi could do was smile. Hidan ran up to him "YOU WERE AWESOME! SO MUCH BETTER THAN IN THE SHOWER- I mean... hehe" Hidan said blushing and Tobi playfully pushed him into Pain who pushed Hidan into a crowd of fangirls who happily tore him apart. "I will get you for this!" Hidan shouted. "Tobi.. You and Deidara will do a battle in front of the school tomorrow and then the school will choose who will sing for the graduation party, so I advise to go practise!" "yes sir" Tobi said grabbing Hidan out the group of fangirls and running off with Pein to practise.

TOMORROW

'LISTEN UP STUDENTS, PLEASE GATHER IN THE MAIN HALL FOR THE PERFORMANCE THEN PLEASE VOTE WHO YOU WANT TO WIN' the speakers said and all the students made there way to the main hall where Tobi and Deidara were standing on a stage. Once everyone was there Deidara and Tobi took their turns to speak and say who they are. Deidara went first. "Hello beautiful ladies of Naruto high, I am Deidara, please vote for me, my band includes me the singer, Itachi who will be on drums and Sasori no Danna on guitar" all the girls squealed at how the most popular boy in school called them beautiful, the guys however just groaned at how he got all the girls. Next it was Tobi. "Uh hi.. I'm Tobi Uchiha and my group includes me singing, Hidan on drums and Pein-sama on guitar" everyone clapped then the school speaker spoke. 'UP FIRST WILL BE DEIDARA, EVERYONE CLEAR THE STAGE' and everyone did. Deidara smiled "this song is called Just to get high" It started by Itachi and Sasori introducing the song with their musical playing.

**_"He was my best friend  
I tried to help him  
But he traded everything for suffering and found himself alone  
I watched the lying turn into hiding  
With scares on both his lips  
His fingertips were melted to the bone_**

But I can still remember what his face looked like  
when I found him in a alley in the middle of the night  
Tell me what you know  
tell me what you've gone and done now

Tell me what you know  
Tell me what you've gone and done now  
a gun would do the trick  
to get it over with  
your better off  
to take all that you got  
n'burn it on the spot  
just to get high high high high

3 days no sleeping  
he gave up eating  
he sold his mothers rings  
she said nothing  
and pretended not to know  
he started stealing  
to supply the feeling  
found out he pulled a knife  
on someone's wife  
and held it to her throat

But I can still remember what his face looked like  
when I found him in a alley in the middle of the night  
Tell me what you know  
tell me what you've gone and done now

Tell me what you know  
Tell me what you've gone and done now  
a gun would do the trick  
to get it over with  
your better off  
to take all that you got  
n'burn it on the spot  
just to get high high high high

Tell me what you did  
Where you got it hid  
show me  
is what you really want  
watching what you've got  
slowly  
circling the drain  
throw it all away  
just to get high high high high"****

Hidan and Pain then had their solo and everyone was cheering for the blonde artist.

**_"high high high high high high high high oh oh oh oh  
high high high high high high high high oh oh oh oh_**

But I can still remember what his face looked like  
when I found him in a alley in the middle of the night  
Tell me what you know  
tell me what you've gone and done now

Tell me what you know  
Tell me what you've gone and done now  
a gun would do the trick  
to get it over with  
your better off  
to take all that you got  
n'burn it on the spot  
just to get high high high high

Tell me what you did  
Where you got it hid  
show me  
is what you really want  
watching what you've got  
slowly  
circling the drain  
throw it all away  
just to get high high high high****

**_just to get high high high high  
circling the drain  
throw it all away  
just to get high high high high"_******

Everyone was cheering and throwing everything they found at him, someone even through a year 7 at him. Poor kid, luckily Deidara caught him and touched his head. Then the fangirls were after the small child after he whispered "run" to the child. People were even chanting his name. Then the speakers spoke up again and ruined the moment. 'OK EVERYONE CALM DOWN, TOBI'S TURN. TOBI YOUR UP' everyone went silent as Tobi and his group entered the stage. "This song his called never gonna be alone." It started with Pein playing and Tobi straight away singing, then Hidan joining on in later.

**_"Time, is going by  
so much faster than I  
and I'm starting regret not spending all of it here with you  
Now I'm, wondering why  
I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know_**

Your never gonna be alone  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go  
I won't let you fall  
You're never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone

And now, as long as I can  
I'm holding on with both hands  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know

Your never gonna be alone  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go  
I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone  
I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out  
I'll hold you till the hurt is gone

Oh, you've gotta live every single day like it's the only one  
What if tomorrow never comes  
Don't let it slip away it could be out only one  
You know it's only just begun every  
single day  
Maybe our only one what if tomorrow never comes  
Tomorrow never comes

Time, is going by  
so much faster than I  
and I'm starting regret not telling all of this to you

Your never gonna be alone  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go  
I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone  
I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out  
I'll hold you till the hurt is gone

I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a one more day  
I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a one more day"

**Everyone was cheering, clapping and whistling. People were even crying, the song was beautiful.**

(A/N: Go vote because I need your help to deicide the winner Please leave a comment you need to hurry if you are reading now because the things are still open but won't be soon. The songs used are not mine. They are. Hurry up and save me, strawberry gashes, just to get high and your never gonna be alone.) 


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: so before we begin I would like to say! Watermelons! No I'm joking, I would like to say that this chapter is going to include yaoi! Meaning gay buttsex, if you don't like them simply don't read it. Next chapter will include the basics you missed if you choose not to read this chapter! Now I'm not the best pornographical writer so please don't expect a '50 shades of grey' all over again cause I'm not that good but... Dei shut up, just enjoy!)**

Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki strutted into English. "Deidara, your late! Take a seat at the back and continue from last week" The teacher said and Deidara walked to the back. Sasori Itachi and Kisame sat next to him while Hidan Pein Tobi Konan Zetsu and Kakuzu sat in the middle row. "Now class, continue from where you left of last week and try to finish it by the end of today please, however if you don't finish then you will have plenty time to finish it after class in your spare time." Everyone went quiet and started to work. Ino and Sakura were passing notes to one another as Naruto and Sasuke flirted. Hidan was watching all the reanimated students closely to look out for any mysterious behaviour. Hidan knew that once they attacked there would be no time or even a chance to stop them. They were dangerous and couldn't leave the earth until they got what they came for or their victim believed they were here to kill them. It takes a lot to make a human believe that their love or family member or whatever they are was actually going to hurt them so it's rare people actually give it a chance to try and save them. It takes skill and patients to find the perfect opportunity to attack. Anyway Hidan knew how to kill them and was willing to help his fellow akatsuki member out in the first place. Tobi turned around and watched Deidara out the corner of his eye. Hidan gently nudged Tobi's arm. "I have a idea how to get Dei to fall for you again! But it may result in some things being... 'lost'" Hidan said smirking, Tobi had a pretty good idea of what Hidan had in mind, he somehow knew it wouldn't be easy and Deidara wouldn't like it. "I can tell by your eyes, I know you know what I mean... I'll help us get into detension where it can happen" Hidan said before standing up on his chair and screaming at the teacher. "HEY MISS! DEIDARA AND SASORI ARE SAYING THAT THEY ARE GOING TO #!*% IN CLASS AND TOBI TOLD ME TO #!*% OFF!" "HIDAN! Sasori, Deidara detension! Tobi and Hidan! Detension" Hidan sat down and smild proudly. "Wow..." Tobi said looking at him, "was I good?" "no" "oh come on! I'm better in bed when kuzu is #!*% the living-" "HIDAN DOUBLE DETENSION" the teacher shouted and Hidan blushed lightly before sinking down in his chair not wanting to be seen by anyone. Across the classroom Kakuzu was looking at him out the corner of his eye smirking lightly at his boyfriends stupidity. Soon class finished and all detention students other than Hidan and Sasori who got moved away into another room (so basically Tobi and Deidara) were left alone locked in a dark room. Deidara was staring at the back of Tobi's neck thinking about what Hidan had said earlier on during lunch in the room.

EARLIER ON IN THE ROOM WITH HIDAN AND DEI

"So let me get this straight un, if I get fcked by Tobi then break up with him he will stop bugging me and I can date danna in peace?" "yep" "so it's just like a one night stand un?" "basically, you have to enjoy it by the way" "ugh just make things more hard for me why don't you hm?!" "shut up you homosexual slut it won't be that hard you whore " "speak for yourself un.." Deidara mumbled and Hidan death glared him. "Fine I'll do it" Dei said and walked out heading for english as the bell went. "Ha fool... it won't just make Tobi upset, soon you will be the one crying in his arms instead" Hidan smirked and walked out the room.

**BACK IN DETENTION**

Dei stood up. He was nervous. Maybe Tobi didn't want it, he knew he didn't but it's not as if he was taking his virginity. No that had been taken a long time ago. Tapping Tobi on his back he knew there was no going back. Tobi turned around "Deidara senpai?" Tobi said innocently, Deidara sighed at the child he was about to take advantage of. The rest was a blure. Moments later Deidara was riding on Tobi's- then Sasori walked in. "Omg... Danna..." Deidara stuttered. Sasori started to 'shed' as if he had just turned into paper. "REST IN PEACE YOU FOOLISH PUPPET! NOW TELL JASHIN-SAMA TO STOP BUGGING ME!" Hidan screamed jumping around the corner of the door laughing. Glancing at Tobi and Deidara the immortal smiled sheepishly. "I'll leave you too at it..." he said before closing the door again, with Sasori now faided and gone back to hell, and running off leaving the two to continue what they started.

(A/N: done, yes I know I was meant to write the yaoi but... I got lazy.. ^^" sorry guys xD I might write a seperate chapter on something else to tell u what happened, im just too lazy right now)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: here is the newly added yaoi scene that I have added just to this story as adding it to the website)

Deidara walked over to tobi, tapping him on the back. The raven turned around "deidara Senpai?" He asked and deidara sighed. "Tobi... What would you do if I said I loved you?" Deidara asked out of curiosity and truth. "Depends... Do you?" "Maybe... But maybe not" "well I'll only tell you if you tell me" "what would you do un?" Tobi stood up and walked towards Dei who backs up, smirking. Soon enough the blondes back hits a wall and tobi drags a hand up his arm. "If you told me you loved me.." Tobi started (remember he doesn't have his mask on as it's against school policy) to move closer to Dei till there was only inches between them "I would do this" Tobi said closing the entire gap and capturing deis lips in a passionate are kiss. Dei didn't pull away which signalled to tobi he could continue. 'This is going to be easier than I thought~' Dei thought to himself as tobi licked his bottom lip. At first deidara hesitated thinking that maybe tobi didn't deserve to be broken like this, but he had sasori so after a short war in his head deidara opened his mouth and granted the raven boy access. Their tongues had a battle for dominance, Tobi obviously winning. Deidara moaned quietly into Tobis mouth as the Uchiha ran his hands up and down the blondes body. Soon enough tobi moved down into deidaras neck leaving little marks all over, marking what was his. Tobi slipped one hand up Dei's school shirt and one down his pants. The left hand was fiddling with deis nipples while the right was working on his already hard 'down below'. Dei let out small and short cute moans as tobi took both hands back and started to unbutton deis shirt. "The doors locked... Right un?" Dei asked and tobi nodded before sucking on deis chest and stomach, leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys down the blonde boys torso. Tobi unbuttoned deis jeans with his teeth and pulled his pants down just so his member would spring out at him. Dei blushed madly when tobi took the whole thing into his mouth at once. When the raven started sucking the blondes moans and groans became louder and more apparent. Dei was panting and moaning out Tobis name, trying to be quiet as possible as there was still classes going on. Classes for students that miss some lessons due to clubs or meetings. "A-ah tobi!" Dei moaned out, Hidan's plan had gone perfectly. Tobi was now bobbing his head in a rhythm he had just made up in his head "a-ah Tobi I-I'm close u-uun" Dei moaned out as tobi have one last hard suck before Dei climaxed into his mouth. Tobi swallowed everything and took Dei's cock out his mouth. Pop. Tobi stood up again, whispered something into Dei's ear. "Deidara Senpai are you a virgin?" Dei thought long and hard about this question, he wasn't but it had been so long ago. When he lived with his father. "No un but it's been a while so... Be gentle" Tobi nodded, taking his own cock out his pants Tobi used the mouths on Deis hands as ways to wet his penis before placing himself at his entrance. "Breathe in.. Breathe out" tobi said and as he said breathe out he pushed inside all the way, Dei let out muffled screams as he had Tobis hand in front of his face that he had grabbed knowing he would scream. The feeling had brought back scary memory's and a tear escaped deidaras eye at the thought of them. Tobi whipped the tear "I love you Senpai... I know your thinking of him.. He won't bother you anymore I promise" tobi said letting deidara get used to his size. "O-ok un... Move" tobi did as he was told starting of slow before picking up the pace. Soon enough he was slamming into deidaras 'special place' moaning loudly making the blonde see stares then- Hidan walked in.

(A/N: Hidan walked in, then the rest that is in the chapter before. This was just the yaoi I missed out of it)


	16. Chapter 16

**Ever since what happened in detention Deidara had been blocking Tobi completely, it was almost as if this was just a plan to see if he was as stupid as he was when he was younger because the whole akatsuki had been blocking him as if he never existed. Luckily Zetsu was still talking to him and they became good friends. 'Tuesday afternoon, Science, I have too sit next to Deidara, hopefully this will work' Tobi thought as he walked into science, and just as he had expected, there was Deidara. Sat at the back his face in his phone and he could see Deidara was texting Hidan because of how the immortal and the blonde kept smirking at their phones before exchanging quick eye contact. Tobi walked over to his desk and sat down, staying as far away from Deidara as he possibly could without falling off his desk. 'Dei and Tobi sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G' Hidan texted making Deidara blush; badly. "You okay Dei..." Tobi asked nervously seeing the blonde resembling Gaara's, younger years bad boy, hair. Deidara looked at him and nodded quickly before texting the immortal back. 'Duh! Haha I destroyed his trust lyk he wud kiss me! U stupid?' 'no but yu never know :3' Deidara and Hidan exchanged another glance, Tobi was watching. Hidan made a eye brow movement and Deidara nervously smiled, something was going on between them. After looking around the room a couple times then back to Hidan Deidara tapped Tobi on the shoulder. "Yes Deidara?" Tobi asked innocently, Deidara gulped "Tobi will you... be my date to the valentines dance? It's okay if you I mean-" "yes... YES! I mean.. yes I will" Deidara smiled and Hidan threw a book at him. "TOLD YA!"**

(A/N: I am going to go party with myself, hope u enjpyed the smallest chapter ever)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: so how do you like it so far? We are up to date with everything now, this has took me about an hour to copy and paste everything, then sort things out so Yer. It's late and I'm being ignored by my gf/bf so dead them "FUCK YOU" I'm so kind.. Yer so I'm gonna go sleep now or at least talk to one of my friends. Leave my requests for stories maybe or if you want me to bring more of my stories across cause believe m, I have loads. Follow me on quotev and follow my gf/bf on quotev as well as that random person I suggested in one of the chapters. Haha I forgot what one but I remember it had a 4 in it :/ not the chapter the address but still. Well leave me a comment if you liked it or not... Bye for now**


End file.
